With the advent of mobile communications, more and more devices are becoming integrated with the world wide web. Everything from a simple cellular phone to more complex mobile devices such as laptops, electronic books, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and even automobiles are striving to maintain a constant connection to the internet. As a result of all this interconnectivity, websites and other online application providers have been showing an ever increasing interest in providing services to these mobile clients.
For mobile network operators (MNOs) that own the network and access to the mobile subscriber, onboarding all of these third party service providers and applications has not proved to be easy. A multitude of issues and problems may arise when managing large numbers of applications attempting to access the telecom network. One such issue involves applying policies and service level agreements to the communications flowing to and from the network.
In many cases, providing centralized management and control over all these communications can be a quite complex and tedious task for a network operator, especially when it involves large numbers of applications. What is needed is an improved way to create and manage the various services that can be accessed in the telecom network.